FIX ME
|song= FIX ME |image= FIX ME.png |imgsize= 200px |performer=QA |attribute= |available= From 14th June 2017 until 17th June 2017 }} Video Song = Lyrics |-| Short Ver. = - Kanji = Mitsurugi Akira, Aido Seiya, Noah, Kakitsubata Aoi, Sanzenin Takamichi, Amabe Shiki, Noah & Seiya, Akira & Aoi, Takamichi & Shiki Can’t you see? ジッパーを下げたい 君のドレスの 魅せて魅せて媚薬の内側(なか) キミをキミを深く広く 知りたい 聞きたい 触れたい Oh Lady, Make in Love! 十回(じっかい)も会えば The End だなんて 安い恋で満たされては 無意識に汚(よご)して来た過去 濡らし 荒い 流して 塗り替え合おうぜ 舌打ちじゃなくて "Kiss" に 口唇(そこ)は使う武器(モン)だろう (Kiss me more again) 一番奥 熱くてやわらかい場所のキミを教えてよ ほだされてみればいい 言葉、視線、指先で なぞれば Fix Me! キミの曲線はまるで誂えたように 僕に溶け滲んでくはずさ … 突き抜けようぜ？！ 初めてなんだこんな気持ちは だからキミも教えてよ なきながらいってよ「いい」 言葉、視線、指先で なぞれば Fix Me! キミの曲線はまるで誂えたように 僕に溶け滲んでくはずさ … 突き抜けようぜ？！ - English = Mitsurugi Akira, Aido Seiya, Noah, Kakitsubata Aoi, Sanzenin Takamichi, Amabe Shiki, Noah & Seiya, Akira & Aoi, Takamichi & Shiki Can’t you see? I want to pull down the zipper of your dress. Charm me, charm me, inside this aphrodisiac. I want to know you, to hear you, to touch you, deeply and widely Oh Lady, Make in Love! Even if we met ten times, The End will never come Being satisfied with a cheap love The past you unconsciously contaminated comes back Wet Rough Let’s wash it away and paint it again You should use those lips to "Kiss" Instead of clicking your tongue (Kiss me more again) I’ll teach you the deepest and hottest spot You can let yourself be moved By those words, this gaze, those fingertips If you follow me Fix Me! Your curves, as if ordered, Will melt and run by me … I’ll pierce through?! It’s the first time I experience this feeling, so teach me Say it while crying, "It’s fine" With words, with the gaze, with the fingertips. If you follow me, Fix Me! Your curves, as if ordered, Will melt and run by me … I’ll pierce through?! }} |-| Full Ver. = - Kanji = Mitsurugi Akira, Aido Seiya, Noah, Kakitsubata Aoi, Sanzenin Takamichi, Amabe Shiki, Noah & Seiya, Akira & Aoi, Takamichi & Shiki Can’t you see? ジッパーを下げたい 君のドレスの 魅せて魅せて媚薬の内側(なか) キミをキミを深く広く 知りたい 聞きたい 触れたい Oh Lady, Make in Love! 十回(じっかい)も会えば The End だなんて 安い恋で満たされては 無意識に汚(よご)して来た過去 濡らし 荒い 流して 塗り替え合おうぜ 舌打ちじゃなくて "Kiss" に 口唇(そこ)は使う武器(モン)だろう (Kiss me more again) 一番奥 熱くてやわらかい場所のキミを教えてよ ほだされてみればいい 言葉、視線、指先で なぞれば Fix Me! キミの曲線はまるで誂えたように 僕に溶け滲んでくはずさ … 突き抜けようぜ？！ ジッパーを下げたい キミの胸の 見せて見せて 秘密の本音(なか) キミをキミを開き拡げ 切りたい 果てたい 信じたい Already Fall in Love! 十戒(じっかい)を破って自演で虚偽って 浅い内輪(ヤツ)は誤魔化せても 不本意に積んできた罪 曝し 洗い 流して 生まれ変わろうぜ 嘘云うんじゃなくて "I" を 密室(ここ)は語る段階(フェイズ)だろ (Give me your heart) 一番奥 冷めてかたくなな場所のキミも教えてよ ほどけてしまえばいい 耳たぶ、鎖骨、髪先を 撫でれば Fix Me! 僕の稜線はやばい 待ってたかのように 獰猛に想い放ち出す … 感じて、もっと 初めてなんだこんな気持ちは だからキミも教えてよ なきながらいってよ「いい」 言葉、視線、指先で なぞれば Fix Me! キミの曲線はまるで誂えたように 僕に溶け滲んでくはずさ … 突き抜けようぜ？！ - English = Mitsurugi Akira, Aido Seiya, Noah, Kakitsubata Aoi, Sanzenin Takamichi, Amabe Shiki, Noah & Seiya, Akira & Aoi, Takamichi & Shiki Can’t you see? I want to pull down the zipper of your dress. Charm me, charm me, inside this aphrodisiac. I want to know you, to hear you, to touch you, deeply and widely Oh Lady, Make in Love! Even if we met ten times, The End will never come Being satisfied with a cheap love The past you unconsciously contaminated comes back Wet Rough Let’s wash it away and paint it again You should use those lips to "Kiss" Instead of clicking your tongue (Kiss me more again) I’ll teach you the deepest and hottest spot You can let yourself be moved By those words, this gaze, those fingertips If you follow me Fix Me! Your curves, as if ordered, Will melt and run by me … I’ll pierce through?! I want to pull down the zipper on your chest Show me, show me, what you really want. I’ll open you wide I want to cut I want to end I want to believe Already Fall in Love! Break the Ten Commandments, lie in your own play Even if you deceive the shallow ones Your sins will pile up reluctantly Humiliating Washed away Let’s let it run and be born again Instead of saying lies, you should say "I" We’re at a phase where we can talk (Give me your heart) Show me the deepest, coldest and most stiff place Let it come apart Earlobes, collarbone, hair, If you touch them Fix Me! My ridge lines will be dangerous As if waiting for it, I ferociously bring out my feelings. … Feel it, more. It’s the first time I experience this feeling, so teach me Say it while crying, "It’s fine" With words, with the gaze, with the fingertips. If you follow me, Fix Me! Your curves, as if ordered, Will melt and run by me … I’ll pierce through?! }} Score reward Easy= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|3 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|183 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 100 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 100 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|6 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|310 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|8♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|438 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|10♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|650 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:QA Category:Daily Song Category:Songs Category:Akira Mitsurugi Category:Seiya Aido Category:Noah Category:Aoi Kakitsubata Category:Takamichi Sanzenin Category:Shiki Amabe